


相亲对象是男子高中生

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 光突然接到电话，说是海德林要安排他去相亲。他去那咖啡店等了等，来了个金色眼睛的少年。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> underage的tag是因为勉强算是高中生早恋！

那是一通在中午打来的电话。  
电话打来的时候，光正对著资料吃著简单的三明治，思考著待会儿开会可能要用上的东西。他摆放在桌上的电话突然这么响了起来，水晶序曲直接说明了电话是由谁打来的。光连忙吞下口中的食物，拿著电话边接边往外走去。

「你晚上去一下你公司转角的那家咖啡厅。就是门口有许多花的那家。大概六点半左右吧？正好是你下班时间。我记得你说过这阵子不用加班。去吧，我们已经跟佐迪亚克那边说好了。」

那是一个很是熟悉的女声，从小到大光就听著那位家长说著做人的道理就是倾听思考跟感受。虽然并不是很理解她是什么意思，但是光已经把这口头禅给背了下来。他原以为接了电话开头就是这六字真言，却没想到对方这回不打谜语，而是直接说出了她的目的。

「啊？说好什么？」

光有些错愕。作为海德林家族的一员，他当然知道佐迪亚克是什么人。毕竟海德林与佐迪亚克，这是他们这些由海德林养育大的孩子都听了好几年的故事。传说他们曾经来自于一个因为天灾而毁灭的城市，因为路线不同，所以幸存的两大人物就带著各自的支持者离开，走上不一样的道路。这些年来如果遇上，或多或少都会发生一些争执或者冲突。老实说光不是很理解这样的冲突到底有什么意义，就算当年两个老人吵架，现在也已经过去几十年了。大家在这个名为艾欧泽亚的土地上过得也都还不错，有什么必要还争执过去的事情呢？

他这话也不好跟其他人说，这倒不是说其他人知道了他这样的想法以后会排挤他，而是他们会从各个角度层面解释海德林派与佐迪亚克派的争执理由。这些年来他们不管是在审美或者学术论文上一直以来都有各种大小纷争，基本上是其中一方的人在学术期刊上登载了一篇论文，下一次就有另一方提出反驳论文。只是这些与只是打工希望赚取钱开些小店的光无关，毕竟他既不会写论文也不会去搞什么学术期刊或者时尚杂志。他曾想过要是两方和解会是什么样的场景，可能很戏剧地经过某个纷争或者意外，大家终于放下成见携手向前，就像是那些电影里面会演的那种。也或许是非常平淡，某天两个掌握家族导向的老人突然决定联系对方，没有任何契机就这么一笑泯恩仇。只是他没想过，这和解还与自己有关。

「相亲。」  
「相亲！？」

光听到那两个字，说话的声音都不免大了几分。路过的同事诧异地看了他一眼，饶有兴趣地站在旁边拿出手机也不知道是刚好决定在这风水宝地打电话，还是八卦一番。光连忙压低了声音又往外走了些，他这正好走到了窗边，透过玻璃窗看见座落于街角的咖啡厅。那是家氛围还不错的咖啡厅，听说是雅修特拉他们老家萨雷安的人开的店。店长是一名娇小的女性，喜欢穿黄色有帽子的斗蓬。他还想要多问几句，然而海德林那里似乎觉得话题到此终结，只是强调了让他一定得去以后就挂断了电话。这让光有些不知所措，直到回到自己位置上都很是不安。

他没有女朋友，也没有男朋友。感情这种东西似乎与他都没有什么太多关系，他总是微笑地帮助别人，却没有任何邂逅降临。他的好友阿尔博特曾经拍拍他的肩膀表示：「我懂！我太懂了兄弟！我们这样的人啊，大概就是没有任何恋爱运吧！」。光当时点头同意了阿尔博特的说法，并且疑惑为什么他们共同的好友拉密图会气愤地把一个抱枕直接扔到了阿尔博特的头上。他后来与阿尔博特讨论也没讨论出个所以然，也就只好这么做罢了。

但是就算没有浪漫的邂逅，光也没想过自己会被人安排相亲。相亲这种事情在他看来就有些尴尬，两人互不认识的人因为彼此条件可能适合而坐在餐厅里面，运气好的话或许能碰上一个值得结交的朋友，运气不好的话大概就是两个小时的痛苦约会。想到这里，光连忙上网查了查一般这种相亲约会应该做什么安排，如果花得钱可能比较多他还得先去楼下银行ATM提点款才行。

一般而言他并不喜欢开会，然而今天下午的会议他却是觉得久一点也没什么不好，或许还加上一点加班？他就可以避免这尴尬的相亲场合直接推掉。然而今天的会议非常顺利地准点结束了，难得没有加班的他提早一个小时到了相亲的地点。跟相熟的老板娘打过招呼后，光就很紧张地坐在了椅子上左顾右盼。他不知道会是怎么样的人座到自己面前，也不知道对方可能会喜欢或者讨厌什么话题。甚至，光都不知道自己到底期待不期待这个相亲。

他这么等了一会儿，咖啡厅的门开开关关，有些人来了又有些人走了。光甚至猜想或许对方偷偷看过了几眼，最后觉得两人应该不适合所以直接走了也不一定。他又点了一杯咖啡，已经觉得对方大概走了的光稍稍放下紧张的心，打算既然来到这里就吃点东西才回去。他点了一盘子甜甜圈跟一杯上面有小熊图案的拿铁咖啡，甜甜圈先拿到了，倒是咖啡还等等一会儿。他边吃甜甜圈边等著，不一会儿就有人把咖啡拿来了。

「谢谢。」  
那是一个还穿著制服的高中生，从制服上的校徽来看是一间很有名的私立学校。然而光对这学校知道的也不多，除了这有名之外什么都不知道。他猜测这或许是来打工的学生，对他微笑了一下以后没想到那金眼的少年直接坐在他的面前。

「久等了。我是爱梅特赛尔克。」少年坐在了光的面前，开始自我介绍。「你就是光吧。初次见面，你好。」  
「啊……你好……」光愣愣地点头，接过了咖啡直接这么喝弄得嘴边都是奶胡子。「欸？！」回过神的他把咖啡杯放到了桌上，震惊地看著眼前的少年。「你…你就是佐迪亚克那边的？」  
「有什么问题吗？」少年皱起眉头，似乎是不明白光的反应为什么那么大。光想说这问题可多了，先不说怎么会是个高中生，这好像不合乎法律的规定？而且为什么是男孩子呢？！  
「法律的问题你不用担心，按照佐迪亚克跟海德林的约定我们结婚也要等到我毕业以后。毕业以后就是成年人了，结婚没有任何问题。如果你想要现在结婚也行，我们可以根据法律的……」  
「不不不不，你误会了我不是这个意思。」听著高中生给自己普法，光连忙摇头说自己不是著急想要结婚的意思。眼前的少年大概是不喜欢说话被人打断，皱起了眉头用那金色的眼睛谴责似地看著光。顶著对方谴责的目光，光吞了吞口水以后有些艰难地开口。「那怎么样也不该是让小孩子来啊……」  
「我比你高。还是你介意我是男的？」对方挑起眉毛，看著似乎十分不高兴。  
「不…不是男的或者身高的问题。而是你就算比我高也是小孩……唉……我的意思是，这种应该是大人来解决的事情，怎么可以把你这个孩子推出来呢？」

光不满地说著。在他看来就算要联姻也是两个大人来承担这样的责任，孩子就该给他们更光明而多元的未来，怎么可以将两个家族和解的重担压在一个孩子身上？他努力地给这个似乎自尊心很高的孩子解释这一切，看著对方沉默不语光也有些难过。十六岁的少年应该是跟朋友打篮球的年纪吧？想他十六岁的时候还和阿尔博特打架，两人在球场上面打得你死我活。虽然最后在大学成为了好朋友，但是在高中时候他们可是互相起过争执。那个争执的来由光已经不记得了，好像是跟敏菲利亚有关又好像是跟什么有关。

「没有别人了。」勉强接受了光的解释，自我介绍为爱梅特赛尔克的少年缓缓地解释。「我们这里人比较少，大多都还结了婚。除了我比较适合之外，就只有更小的艾里迪布斯。但是艾里迪布斯也才刚上初中，我想你应该不置于想对小孩子出手吧？」

面对对方有些危险的话语，光连忙摇头表示自己真没有那个意思。他连说了几声不行，表示自己不能够接受这样的相亲与联姻。而在他面前那高中生只是双手环胸，没有什么表情地看著显得比较著急的大人。过了一会儿，爱梅特赛尔克缓缓地开口。

「你可以回去，那么海德林应该会换下一个人来吧。你还不明白吗？这并不是我们两个怎么看的问题。佐迪亚克与海德林势必要和解，而和解最好的方法就只有联姻。我看你什么都不懂的样子，大概也不会知道为什么非得联姻不可吧？」少年的话语平静但是听著就有些尖锐，光瑟缩了一下，他确实不明白为什么非得要联姻才行。少年叹气，露出了不符合这个年纪的成熟。在光看来，这想必是吃过很多苦头，才会让一个应该活力四射的少年露出这样的神情。

「总之不是我就是艾里迪布斯。其他人通通都不可靠。而你们那边除了你也会有别人，如果你不要的话就换别人来吧。」少年的声音没有任何起伏，然而光却可以听出其中隐藏的怒火。光不知道这是少年被拒绝的怒火，还是对这不公命运的愤怒。他突然觉得自己不该这么抽身一走了之，他或许可以不被海德林责备，但是这个名为爱梅特赛尔克的少年又该怎么办呢？尽管相信海德林不会做出太过份的事情，但是换个人来就真的比较好吗？

光顿了顿，有些艰难地点头表示自己同意这个联姻。只是在少年改变愤怒的脸色前，他又连忙补充了一句。

「但是这只是暂时的！我们可以先有这个婚约，之后等你长大了以后可以随时取消。」光想得很好，既然自己是成年人就要有成年人的样子。他会替这个少年挡下一些不必要的麻烦，而只要佐迪亚克跟海德林名面上得到了和解，那么或许这个婚姻以后也不必要存在。他想得好，然而那少年的脸色似乎又转得更黑。光有些不知所措，他距离高中已经有一段距离了，实在是不明白这些小年轻在想些什么。

「很好，那就这样吧。」让光松一口气的是，这少年并没有更多的不满只是点头同意了他这样的作法。光觉得兴许对方不高兴是属于少年人的自尊，因为被拒绝了所以一直不开心。他觉得对方迟早能够想开，或许还能在高中或者大学遇上自己真正喜欢的人。到时候他会签下离婚或者解除婚约的字据，放这个少年自由，远离两个家族不必要的斗争与枷锁。

光想得很好，那少年的表情似乎也稍稍平静下来，似乎是也不再计较自己是不是被拒绝这样的事情。他们吃了一点东西，稍稍聊了些天也算是拉近彼此距离。

「你在附近买了房子？」  
「是啊。是一间比较小的房子。」

光点了点头，说到这个房子他就开心。那是一间不大的小公寓，有简单的厨房与浴室，还有一间小小的卧室。虽然空间著实不大，但是对一个单身男性来说，其实也已经足够了。他开心地和对方说起这个好不容易贷款买下的小窝，说可以改天带他去看看。

「不如就今天吧。」少年说著，拿起餐巾纸轻轻抹嘴后就要站起来。光有些吃惊，觉得这进展也太过快速。他们在这里吃了一会儿饭，现在已经快八点了。按照他原本的计画，今天吃完东西以后应该是去电影院或者去哪里散步，这直接把相亲对象往家里领怎么看都不太对。然而少年的态度却是无比坚持，似乎对那些新上映的恋爱片或者战争片没有任何的兴趣。

光有些无奈地点头，左右那公寓离这里也不远也就带著人往公寓的方向走去。这回去的路上光还顺便买了一条吐司面包，打算明天早上就这样搭配咖啡充当早餐。少年一路上没有说什么，大多时候是光努力地说著这家水果店的葡萄好吃，那家面包店的特色商品是起司面包。少年安静地听他说话，也不知道想些什么不发一语。光有时候觉得这个少年很奇怪，有时候看著还有点少年人鲜活的样子会愤怒他的拒绝，但有的时候又像是活了许久上了年记得老人。他说不出来那是为什么，只能猜测对方或许过得不是很好。都说穷人家的孩子早当家，或许有些富人家的孩子也是如此。从他说那个艾里迪布斯更小来看，或许他也是在佐迪亚克家辛苦地保护著幼小的弟弟吧。

对佐迪亚克并不了解的光，脑子里面脑补出了这些天同事与他说的那正广受好评电视剧的内容。在豪门里面艰苦生存的贵公子，爱上了企业里面的女社畜什么。光对这些电视剧的兴趣也不大，就只记得这些内容了。他带著小爱梅特赛尔克搭著电梯到了自己的公寓，小小的公寓一下子就映入对方眼帘。

「虽说是小了点，但我觉得这里还是很不错的。」光开心地向对方介绍这公寓，也用不到两三分钟就已经大概介绍完毕。少年坐在干净的沙发上，接过光给他的茶水以后点了点头，说了一句让光差点摔了手上葡萄果酱的话。

「我三天后搬过来。」  
「欸！？」

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们开始了同居生活，而光觉得这似乎并不坏。

**

光直到把人送回学校宿舍的时候人都有些发懵。爱梅特赛尔克抄了他家地址，说三天后就办理外宿从宿舍里头搬出来。光在好奇了一会儿对方要怎么跟老师解释这个外宿理由，随后又转而担心爱梅特赛尔克是不是住在学校里面受欺负了。桑克瑞德他们老说他是个老好人，就算是一个无关的人遇上了困难，光总是会担心并且上前去提供帮助。这样的性格让他吃了不少亏，然而本人却没有要改了这性格的意思。

「算了，桑克瑞德。」某次在他吃亏被桑克瑞德念了以后，正好从那里经过的雅修特拉露出一抹微笑。「这才是我们认识的光。」

总而言之，在考虑到对方可能在学校里受欺负了，光就连忙开始努力将这小屋子收出另一个人可以居住的空间。三天后就是周末，光跟于里昂热借了一台面包车就往爱梅特赛尔克的学校走去。那背负了两家和解意愿婚约的少年就站在那里，拎着一个包旁边还有一个行李箱。他站在那里的时候旁边似乎还有些人窃窃私语，光注意到那些人走过去还回头看了几眼爱梅特赛尔克。担心这就是对方受欺负的表现，在与门口的保安说明来意以后光就连忙走上前。

「就这些吗？」光抢在少年动作前就把这行李箱拿了起来，约莫26寸的行李箱跟一个书包似乎就是对方全部的家当。就算算上换洗衣物，少年的私人物品也太少了。爱梅特赛尔克看了他一眼，也没有多说什么就上了车。而他这样的反应让光开始怀疑或许佐迪亚克与海德林的纷争就来自于孩童教育？海德林虽然总喜欢倾听思考感受，但是对于他们的一些教育倒是蛮自由开放。他不知道佐迪亚克那边是不是就相对阴暗而压抑，一个本该快活的少年此刻都突然背上了一门婚事，还是跟一个比自己年记大的男人。

他有些难过，尽管他也看过了许多悲惨的故事，也依旧觉得这世道未免太过不公。少年直接爬上了副驾驶座，等着光来开车把他载到光的家。尽管对方上回已经来过了，这次就要开始同居生活还是让光有些许不安。出去接人前他又把屋子打扫了几回，然而就这么点大的屋子其实也没什么好清理的。光尴尬地指了指双人床，他的卧室显得比较小就是因为这双人床的缘故。那是在刚刚买下这房子时候的事情，听那位卖房子的中介说这原本是屋主给自家儿子留的婚房，虽说没有弄太多装潢但是买了一张双人床塞在里面。后来似乎儿子和家里闹不好，之前说要结婚其实都是假的。父母一气之下把这屋子便宜卖了，就卖给了刚好在找房子的光。

说实话一开始看到这床的时候，光也很是震惊。他比对了一下门的大小与床的大小，得出这是把材料搬进去以后才开始组装的结论。他原先没打算换床，也就这样简单睡了。然而爱梅特赛尔克说要来，光就觉得自己应该把这床给拆了然后换张上下铺或者两张单人床隔开放。

「因为我最近又要加班就……」光感到很泡歉地说着，指了指新换好床单被子与枕头的大床给爱梅特赛尔克。「这屋子以后就给你住吧，我睡外面沙发就可以了。就是衣服的部分我现在还没想到要怎么办，可能还是先……」「你是笨蛋吗？」

少年的话语不客气地打断了光的发言，突如其来被说笨蛋让光有那么一些委屈。爱梅特赛尔克看了一眼彷佛垂下耳朵的青年，脑子里面突然出现的是一只在雨中被淋湿的小狗。他皱起眉头，倒是不知道自己为什么这么简单就被眼前的人牵动了情绪。少年放缓了语气，带着点安慰地开口。

「没必要睡沙发，一起睡就可以了。这张床足够大，还不至于不够睡。」他顿了顿，似乎是不怎么习惯这样安慰人。「你的沙发太小了，睡在上面会不舒服吧。」  
「但是……你还在长身体吧？」

对方给出的理由光接受了，不如说还有些开心这个看着有些冷的少年关心自己。在雨中淋湿的小狗很快就恢复精神，转而摇着尾巴担忧眼前的人。爱梅特赛尔克不再多说什么，只是把行李箱打开，将自己的衣物收入光整理出来的空间后又把收在里面的枕头铺回了床上。他知道那是光的枕头，三天前光给他介绍的时候他就记住了这有郊游小熊图案的寝具。

「啊……」光红了脸，他自己一个人住的时候倒是没怎么注意自己使用的一些寝具的花色。毕竟只是一个人住，他也不打算随便待什么人回来一夜情。寝具什么的挑便宜打折的就好，他当时算了算自己口袋里面剩下的钱后就毫不犹豫地买下了棉被店里面正在促销的商品。那替他包装了寝具的老婆婆还露出了慈爱的笑容，对他说这东西很好的是百分百纯棉制造。原本老婆婆是打算把这东西送给他，毕竟他之所以会找到那家棉被店就是看老人拿着很重的行李慢慢上坡，他看不过眼就上去帮忙提了一段路。这回给爱梅特赛尔克买的纯白寝具，也是在同一家店买的。

「……这你倒是不用担心，我已经长得比你高了。」少年又说了一次身高话题，光被堵得有些说不出话来。「再说了，我们都是男的。睡在一起有什么不可以？」就像是不想要让光再说什么拒绝的话，少年快速补上了这么一句。光先是点点头随后又发现好像不太对，毕竟他们作为男的都可以有婚约了，睡在一起好像也不是那么无所谓？光把这个疑问问了出来，对方看他的眼神让光有些害怕。这说来奇怪，明明只是个少年而已，有的时候那眼神却让光下觉得那也不仅仅是个少年。

「既然你还记得我们有婚约，那不是更没有关系了吗？」少年嘴角挂起了讽刺的笑容，这笑容不知道为什么让光觉得有些熟悉。他摇摇头甩掉自己脑内奇特的想法，既然对方觉得没关系那他也觉得还是睡床上比较舒服。

他体贴地走了出去，留给爱梅特赛尔克整理行李的时间。或许少年的行李也实在是不多，没整理多久他就走出来了。光穿着围裙站在小厨房里，一旁的汤锅里面煮着水打算煮意面，另一个平底锅则是炒了些碎肉打算弄酱。光一边哼歌一边制作料理，说起来这也是他的兴趣之一，只是大多时候能吃到他烧的菜的人也不多。

少年安静地坐在小餐桌前看着他，看着青年把小餐桌堆了好几道菜。把最后一道菜放到桌上时，光有些不好意思地举起杯子。

「那么……先欢迎你来到这里，爱梅特赛尔克。」他有些紧张，毕竟对方并不是单纯来他家借住的朋友或者亲戚。他们之间有着一个令人尴尬的婚约，作为年长者的光总觉得这让他很不好面对眼前的少年。若不是两大家族之间的一些问题，这样的孩子本不该操心这种事情又为此付出了与男性结成婚约的代价。想到这里，光决定之后还是去问问海德林或者雅修特拉，这到底为什么非要以联姻的方式代表两家族的和解不可？他知道社会上有些人对于二婚有所歧视，好像未来谈恋爱会有影响？而除了二婚之外，现在这环境直到如今对同性恋仍然有所歧视。虽然在某些地方可以合法结婚，但是大多地方或者宗教还是保持传统态度。他并不想要让这个孩子莫名地背上这样的歧视，特别对方可能根本不喜欢男人，只是为了履行责任而有了婚约。

想到这里光又低下头，原本开心和少年介绍附近店家的话题也因此中止。

「你又在想些什么？」注意到了光的思绪奔腾，少年放下了吃了一半的面开口询问。光连忙摇头，他总觉得爱梅特赛尔克不爱听他说什么解除婚约的事情。爱梅特赛尔克挑了挑眉毛，倒是没有继续追问。他只是过了一会儿，又对光说了一句。  
「在家里喊我哈迪斯。」  
「哈迪斯？可你不是叫爱梅特赛尔克？」光疑惑地开口，心想这个称呼倒是跟某些神话故事好像有关。他蓝色的眼睛好奇地看了一会儿似乎又在生气的少年，随后露出了笑容。他倒是没想到爱梅特赛尔克还有这么一面，果然对方也还是个十六岁左右的孩子.  
在家里不爱喊名字，要喊的是网名或者昵称吗？

想起过去曾和朋友们一起打游戏的时间，那名为光之战士的角色与伙伴们在异世界大陆上快乐冒险。光几乎下意识地要问对方这是玩哪一款游戏，只是看到对方好像又不高兴了就连忙闭上嘴。老实说光对这个态度成熟的小未婚夫没有什么恶感，就是对方有时候也实在是太容易生气了。

「你又在想什么。」爱梅特赛尔克的语气有些冷，如果是之前的光可能要担心对方是不是又哪里不高兴。然而此刻的光突然觉得对方也还是个孩子，自己应该对他多些包容才是。于是他缓缓摇头，带着微笑开口。  
「没什么，快吃东西吧哈迪斯。」

而在他这么说了以后，少年脸上的不满总算是消失了。

**

跟爱梅特赛尔克同居的日子倒是不坏。对方是个有礼貌的少年，一开始看着有些冷，但是相处起来却让人很温馨。至少光已经习惯了自己加班回来时候还会看到屋子里面留着一盏灯，爱梅特赛尔克或许半躺在床上看书，或许翻阅着那些距离光已经有一段日子的高中教材。桌上会有光之前多准备的一些餐点，考虑到爱梅特赛尔克还在长身体，光总觉得还是在家里吃会比较好。所以他大多时候会多花点时间在前一晚把一些简单的料理做好，隔天爱梅特赛尔克想吃了直接放到微波炉里面热一热就行。反正他原本也会给自己做好隔天带到公司吃的便当，就算多做一些料理也不会花上太多时间。

爱梅特赛尔克有时候还会搭把手帮忙，将洗衣机里面洗好的衣物拿出去晒。如果说光一开始对两人同居的生活还有些不安，那么现在可以说是几乎没有了。如果不考虑那尴尬的婚约，光甚至觉得有这样一个人跟自己住在一起倒也不坏。

当然这样的想法通常不会出现在早上。自从住在一起，光发现自己大多时候是在对方怀中醒来。他也不知道那是怎么回事，张开眼睛就发现自己被人搂在怀中像个巨大的小熊布偶。但是光一直不好说爱梅特赛尔克的这个习惯，因为他有时候也会发现爱梅特赛尔克睡在自己怀中，而对方的嘴唇正好停留在他的乳尖上。

如果说换个人或许还会跟少年开玩笑，说他到现在难道还保留了吃奶的习惯吗？然而一来光不是会开这种玩笑的人，二来被吃的是他就更说不出口了。那天光几乎一整天都有些心神不宁，那被他穿得有些薄了的睡衣当天就被他收了起来，直接换上了厚款。那天早上光偷偷爬起来换衣服的时候看著涨大的乳首，那彷佛被什么玩弄过的模样实在是让他不敢多看几眼。

一开始他以为那只是个意外，然而之后偶尔也会把对方搂在怀中的动作让光怀疑自己是不是睡相也不太好。既然自己也是这样，那么他就更没有理由说人家爱梅特赛尔克了。于是光只好沉默不语，就单纯地当个意外不放在心上。只是早上在对方怀中清醒，这过于亲密的动作总是让光有种错觉好像他们真结婚了一般。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光喝醉了，做了个古怪的梦。

**

「你今天几点下班？」  
「今天应该是七点半……啊，你如果方便的话，回去顺便买一点面包吧？我记得你喜欢吃的那种面包没有了。要是我下班那面包店就关了。」

如果放在三个月前，对光说他会习惯与一名男子高中生同居，他会笑问说这是开玩笑吧？然而现实就是如此，他已经很习惯哈迪斯有时候会来等他下班，有时候又会直接买东西回到他们共同的家。一开始他还想著要不要给少年去寻找一个好的租屋地点，只是每当提起这个话题的时候，哈迪斯总是显得不开心。随著时间过去，光也就不再说这个话题了。

一旁的同事带著八卦的表情看著他，无声地用口形询问「女朋友？」。光摇摇头，这还真的不是女朋友。他和哈迪斯之间的关系很是复杂，复杂得估计都能写成小说或者拍成电视剧。他拿了已经打印好的文件，快速地转身离去。

回到家的时间已经是将近九点，这相比于最忙碌的时候已经好了许多。下班之后他又被拉著去小酒馆喝了点酒，在前辈开始喝上头之前就藉口离开。话虽如此，今天他们最开始喝的酒就已经有些度数且后劲十足。一开始搭地铁的时候光还可以保持清醒，走回家的时候就已经有些晕了。他有些紧张，毕竟他知道哈迪斯不喜欢他喝酒，然而这是工作也没有办法。果不其然，少年一闻到他身上的酒气就皱著眉头，嘴里像是嘲讽也像是抱怨地说了几句之后就催促他去洗澡。光快速地溜进了浴室洗澡，热水从花洒出来几乎让他昏昏欲睡。而就是这时候浴室门给推开了，他看著哈迪斯就这样直接走了进来。

「哈迪斯？」光有些迷糊地问，他有些不明白现在到底发生了什么。淋浴间的玻璃上面有著雾气，他只能看见对方朦胧的身影。被酒精稍稍麻痹的大脑过了一会儿才思考著自己是不是应该背过身去，但是就这么背过身去似乎又有些奇怪，毕竟他也不是没有和好友阿尔博特一起洗澡过。那是在他们的毕业旅行，几个男孩抓紧最后可以玩乐的时光相约一起去共同好友飞燕的老家泡温泉。那时候他们全裸地在浴池里面打闹，倒是也没有在害羞些什么。因此，以相同的性别而言，他觉得自己不该就这样转身好像要回避哈迪斯。

他想或许哈迪斯只是进来拿点什么，或者补充一下厕纸。他甚至想了要是哈迪斯进来是为了上厕所，他是不是还是应该扭头。就在光努力思考的时候，浴室拉门被拉开了。那阻隔他们的玻璃门被拉开，比光还要高的少年就站在那里。

「你怎么进来了？」他听见自己的声音有些呆傻，就好像没有睡醒一般。有人说喝醉了跟极度想睡觉的时候状态是一样的，光现在觉得对方说的或许是真的。他看见少年叹气，问他知道不知道自己到底在浴室里面待了多久？光傻呼呼地问著很久吗？哈迪斯说了一个数以后他又歪了歪头。根据哈迪斯的说法，他在浴室里面已经待了半个小时，平时他洗澡也不过十五分钟，这过久的让哈迪斯怀疑他是不是在里面睡著或昏倒了。

「啊谢谢……」光露出笑容，为少年关心自己感到开心。「好了，你快出去吧。要是打湿你就不好了，我可以……欸？」

光愣愣地看著眼前的少年，他完全不能理解对方为什么现在也脱下了衣服。少年挤了进来，原本一人还显得宽大的淋浴间现在显得分外狭小。如果试平常的光大概会马上连声问著这是在干什么，努力表现出严肃的神情。纵使有些好友说他这表情跟小狗发怒没两样，但是在一些人看来还是很有威摄力的。然而眼前的人是哈迪斯，光又实在喝醉了完全没有办法反应过来。他只是傻呼呼地询问对方为什么要进来，又自己给自己解释了或许是因为自己洗了太久，而哈迪斯要早点洗澡睡觉所以就进来了。

「要不我先出去吧？」光指了指另一边的马桶，表示自己可以坐在马桶上等哈迪斯洗完。少年皱起眉头，在发现近来以后确实不好动作以后又转身走了出去。只是他也只是挪一个位置而已，浴室的拉门并没有被重新拉上，那少年拿起沐浴乳倒在手上以后搓出泡沫，让光先把水给关了以后就往他身上抹去。

「哈迪斯？」看著那双纤长的手带著泡沫抹上自己的身躯，光有好一阵子的呆滞。他不理解这个动作意味著什么，只是看了一会儿发现对方皮肤是真的很白。  
「你现在这状态怎么洗？快点站好，我帮你洗。」少年催促著，声音严肃得就好像是他和阿尔博特曾经的教授。光立刻站好了，站著站著几乎被对方搂在怀中清洗。那双沾著泡沫的手快速地在光自己的身上也涂满泡沫，就好像爱人的抚摸一样摸遍光的全身。光被摸得很舒服，就像是被顺毛的小狗一样几乎靠在了比自己高大的少年身上。那双灵巧的守一边帮他洗澡一边按摩，从脖子，僵硬的肩膀到乳首的部位。那原本平坦的部位被摸了这么几下很快就立了起来，光几乎下意识地要去追寻，把自己的胸部挺了起来就想著要被多摸一会儿。

但是这只是洗澡而已，并不是交合之前的爱抚。那手把他的乳间搓洗干净后，就直接往下抚摸他的腹部，最后落到了底下的性器上。光的性器早就在触摸乳首的时候起了反应，他迷迷糊糊地看著那双好看的手沾著泡沫把自己的阴茎洗得都挺立了起来，觉得自己可能真的在洗澡中途就睡了过去。这必定是梦，如果不是梦的话完全说不过去。在他的印象里面，哈迪斯是一个看著有些冷的少年，虽说其实很热心，常常忙著学校许多除了课业以外的工作。但是从外表看来，这就是个有些许冷淡的少年。

所以，这样的哈迪斯怎么可能帮自己洗澡对吧？

光自己说服了自己，这打一开始就是个逼真的梦境。他或许坐在马桶上沉沉入睡，又或者已经洗好澡了躺到床上，却梦到了先前洗澡的画面。认定自己在作梦的光有些羞耻，他也不知晓自己脑内的影院为什么要重播自己洗澡的画面，还把哈迪斯给直接剪了进来。他仰头蹭著对方的胸膛，在梦境里似乎不用去问为什么，也不用在意年龄与性别的差异。说到底，光觉得这个优秀的少年适合一个与他差不多的少女，那无论如何不该是一个辛苦工作又年长于他的男性社畜。尽管他确实也喜欢哈迪斯的陪伴，喜欢两人穿著相似的衬衫在小小的沙发上一起看电影。

他知道哈迪斯喜欢配著咖啡或者茶，看著那些艺术片或者自然纪录片。那少年对于时下流行的动作片没有太大兴趣，但是在光看得高兴的时候也不会多说些什么。他们肩并著肩，有那么几次光发现自己睡著了就枕在对方肩膀上。哈迪斯从来不会在他睡著了以后马上喊他起来看电影，而是就让他这么靠著睡著直到影片结束。而有的时候这状况会反过来，少年在看书或者处理学业或者学生会事务的时候也会累得直打瞌睡，那时候光就会把他手上的书抽走，夹好书签以后放到一旁。想睡的时候哈迪斯看著就更符合他的年龄一些，他会撑著说自己没想睡，撑著不躺到床上去。只有光坐下来说那我在这里处理一会儿工作，他才会同意然后把脑袋这么靠上来。

也不过几个月的时间，光几乎都无法想像哈迪斯离开以后的日子。然而少年终究是会离开的，在那奇怪的婚约到了可以被终止之后，他可以离开去寻求属于自己的爱情。想到这里，光有些情绪低落地靠在对方的胸膛上，任由那手开始不规矩地套弄起自己的性器。

反正这只是梦境而已，被手指玩弄到高潮喷发的光看著白浊的液体落在浴室的蓝色磁砖上。哈迪斯开了热水，将他身上的泡沫都给冲走。他听话地趴在浴室的墙上让哈迪斯清洗他的后面，那灵活的手指藉著热水与沐浴乳一下子就进入了光的身体。光皱眉地发出不舒服的呻吟，被拍了几下屁股让他安静些。哈迪斯的手指在他体内进进出出，伴随著酒精把他的大脑给搅混。

「你要进来吗？哈迪斯？」光迷糊地问，他以前也因为好奇看过一些男性与男性交合的书。虽然他只看到了一些图片就快速放了回去，大概的方法他还是明白的。他迷糊地问著，听著身后少年混乱的呼吸。然而少年只是让他夹紧腿，火热的性器在他腿间磨蹭。在磨蹭的同时少年也抓住了他的阴茎开始套弄，一手也在他的胸上乱抓。

这梦境有些真实也混乱得厉害，他们的喘息被水声盖了不少，更显得如梦境般虚幻。光已经很久没有自慰过了，先前是因为工作忙碌，后来则是因为哈迪斯搬了过来。他总是不好在少年待在屋子里面的时候躲在浴室或者床上自慰，就这么憋了三个月。他忍不住想这大概就是憋了太久才有的梦境，至于这梦境与哈迪斯有关除了他已经开始对少年的存在抱有好感与习惯之外，或许也是因为在这些日子里面他的身边也只有对方。光努力思考了一会儿以后就宣告放弃，他又射了一次，这回比上次要少得多。然而少年依旧没有放过他，把他翻了过来压在墙上，一边继续像是挤牛奶一样地套弄他的性器，一边咬著他的乳首。

「哈迪斯，不要了…不可以了……」他摇头哭喊，说自己底下已经没有东西能够出来。然而这大概就是梦境，对方并没有停下来而是继续套弄。光的眼角已经被情欲蒸出了泪水，他想要逃避少年的触摸却无处可逃。他的阴茎最后还是被逼得射出了一些东西，除了一点点的白都是大量的透明清液。那彷佛失禁一般的感受让他忍不住颤抖，而这时候少年也才刚刚释放出来。看著自己的东西与哈迪斯的东西一起被水冲走，光的声音低哑地呼唤对方。对方亲吻他的头顶，脸颊与胸膛，温存了一阵子后才拿起大毛巾将他给包裹住。

**

喝完酒的隔天是假日，光觉得自己的脑袋又疼又累，就好像昨晚的睡眠不足以补充一般。他翻了身用棉被卷住自己，嘴上说著跟你说了不要喝酒，本质上是很温柔的少年早早起来在厨房里面似乎在弄早午餐给他吃。光磨蹭了一会儿还是从床上爬了起来，虽然有些疼但是逐渐清醒的大脑让他想起了昨晚那奇特的梦境。他不知道自己为什么会做那样的梦，作梦的他是没有任何想法，清醒后却满满的罪恶感。

他不知道自己的大脑是怎么回事，酒精误人这句话还真没说错。他梦见自己在少年的身下呻吟，在淋浴间水声遮掩下做了超出界线的事情。想到这里光就觉得有些愧对在外头一无所知还帮他准备早午餐的少年，如果哈迪斯知道了自己居然被当成了性幻想的对象那会怎么办？

「还愣著看什么？」少年推开了门，喊他出去吃东西。面对那双金色的眼睛以及不知道为什么心情很好的少年，光觉得自己的内心苦得厉害，就像泡在苦水里头一样。他无人可说，也不知道该怎么说出口才好。他只能对对方点点头，放大了自己宿醉的部分慢慢换衣服。哈迪斯体贴地关上门让他换衣服，光无奈地换了衣服，看著镜子中自己肿大的乳首叹气。

**


End file.
